Razorback
| faction = Corpus | planet = Venus Neptune | mission = Tactical Alert (Divine Will) Razorback Armada | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 6000 | shield = | protoshield = 2000 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 100 | weapon = Gatling Gun | abilities = Homing Missiles Plasma Grenade Cluster Stomp Shockwave | baseexperience = ? | specialbodyparts = | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 43 | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = }} The Razorback is a Corpus proxy introduced in the Divine Will Tactical Alert in . The latest creation of Nef Anyo, who boastfully claims that it is "impervious to evil", has one weakness: it is not immune to the attacks of Anyo's previous creations, the Bursas. Encounter A Razorback Armada node will appear near a Relay once the construction status in the Invasion menu is completed by supporting the Corpus. Players will receive a Razorback Cipher Blueprint by Inbox message from the Lotus, warning the players that a Relay is about to be attacked by Razorbacks. The Cipher Blueprint is reusable, and requires: Note that the Cryptographic ALU resource required can only be obtained from Archwing missions over Jupiter and Neptune, and can only be found during the course of the event. Players are required to craft and equip the Razorback Cipher in order to access the aforementioned node and to open its boss room door, because the ever-shifting cipher is impossible to solve manually. Upon use, all players in the squad will lose one Razorback Cipher. The Razorback resembles and behaves much like the Jackal, and is fought in a similar arena. Unlike the Jackal, however, the Razorback is initially immune to any damage the players can throw at it. To damage the Razorback, players must utilize the Bursas stationed on the upper balconies of the arena, which — along with Crewmen and Sniper Crewmen — are providing fire support for the Razorback. First, players must disable the Laser Barriers that keep the Bursas from falling into the arena. The barriers' related consoles are located above the main entrances of the arena, and will only disable the barriers temporarily. Once the barriers are disabled, the Bursas will stop what they're doing and jump into the arena. From there, players must damage the Bursas to the point where their rear Control Consoles can be hacked, turning the Bursas against the Razorback and attacking it. With enough damage, the Bursas will temporarily incapacitate the Razorback, making it vulnerable to player attacks until it gets back up. Any hacked Bursas on the arena will die as soon as the Razorback is incapacitated, or 10 seconds after they were spawned, whichever comes first. Thus, players must lure and hack Bursas until the Razorback is down for good. Rewards Upon completion of the mission, all members of the squad will receive one of the following: Tips *During this mission, one of each of the three Bursa types will spawn in the next room if the players are spotted by Security Cameras. **No Crewmen will be around the tileset along the way to the boss room (barring the Crewmen and Sniper Crewmen providing fire support in the arena). Instead, players will only encounter MOA variants, Ospreys, and Hyenas, as well as any compatible Eximus variants. **The stronger-than-usual enemies that populate this node will wear down your ammo and energy reserves considerably if you choose to fight them. For solo or lower level players, it's recommended to ignore these enemies and dash straight to the boss - although you may want to farm some energy and ammo off the MOAs and Ospreys. *Any Sniper Crewmen will repeatedly throw down their Ratel-spawning pads onto the arena floor; to avoid these pests, consider killing any snipers that spawn until only ordinary Crewmen remain. *It is possible to disable the Bursas and hack them directly from the balconies they sit on, bypassing the effort of hacking the Laser Barrier consoles that handle them in the arena. **Rolling in mid-air through the laser barriers will bypass their knockdown effects, giving direct access to the Bursas. Alternatively, abilities such as , and will nullify the knockdown entirely. **Additionally, the Crewman "section" of each upper balcony is directly connected to the respective Bursa section, allowing entry without touching the barriers at all. **Mobility-enhancing abilities such as , , and can be used to reach the upper balconies with ease. **Lastly, and as well as the augment can be used to send Bursas directly to the arena floor, while and circumvent having to damage and hack the Bursas altogether. Be wary of Isolator Bursas and their Nullifier bubbles though. *Bursas generated by do not damage the Razorback. * 's , if she is standing in the outer portions of the arena or at the console platforms, will allow her to take a full missile barrage from the Razorback with very little damage incurred, as these areas are shrouded in darkness. This makes her a very good choice for hacking consoles or Bursas. Eclipse also allows her to greatly increase her damage for the short time the Razorback is vulnerable, by standing in the well lit center of the arena, and can be further compounded with . This makes her one of the best Warframes for this fight, especially if you want to play solo. * can use and a network of Dashwire Arrows to safely traverse the arena (as Prowl's movement speed penalty is disabled on a zipline), hacking Laser Barriers and attacking the Bursas and the Razorback with little threat to her. Keep in mind that Prowl's cloak will briefly disable itself if you fire a loud weapon, so plan accordingly. * greatly trivializes the fight, using to safely hack the laser barriers, or even the Bursas out or Switch Teleport Loki himself in or out to bypass the lasers. *The Operator's Void Mode can be used to ignore damage while hacking the consoles and the Bursas, or to bypass laser barriers, making the fight extremely easy. Those who have aligned themselves with Zenurik way will find hacking even easier as they have access to an increased operator energy pool, increasing the time the operator can be in Void. Taunts *''"Analysis Complete: (Player name) = UNBELIEVER"'' *''"(Player name) Detected: May the Void take mercy upon you"'' *''"Configuring Tactics: PRAISE THE VOID"'' *''"(Player name) Victory Probability: UNFATHOMABLE"'' Notes *The Razorback's Fireball and Rocket Barrage attacks can bypass the effect of the Rift Plane. *After hacking, Bursas have a lifespan of 10 seconds or until the Razorback is weakened. *Falling into the pit around the arena will deal damage over time instead of putting the player back into the arena. *Supply Containers constantly drop from the ceiling of the arena, providing a constant source of energy and ammo. *Isolator Bursas can deal the most damage to the Razorback after using their knockdown ability which will lower the regeneration of the Razorback's shields. *Auras such as will greatly benefit the group, allowing the other Bursas to deal actual damage to the boss instead of simply hitting its shields until they die. *Due to having Alloy Armor and Robotic health, is the best damage type against the Razorback. It does however have a reduction to normal corpus shielding, so fighting enemies other than the Razorback may be less effective. *Cryptographic ALUs can only be obtained in Archwing missions over Jupiter and Neptune as long as the Razorback Armada node remains available. *The legs of the Razorback have non-invulnerable health bars at all times even when not damageable. Razorback Armada History The following table keeps track of Razorback Armada alerts: Trivia *In a certain tile of the new Corpus gas city tileset, Razorback proxies can be seen behind a window being rapidly produced and sent up an elevator. This contradicts to Razorback invasions happening only once every few months as the tile shows Razorbacks being produced possibly every 30 seconds - 1 minute. Media Razorback_cinematic.png|Razorback during its cinematic Tumblr_o2fav97yRg1r0rbcbo1_1280.jpg 2016-02-15_00001.jpg|Razorback size Razorbacktimer.jpg|A Razorback Armada countdown timer to attack the Relay. Patch History *Fixed Jackal and Razorback not correctly turning to face players sometimes when you get behind them. *Disabled the new boss Health bar on Razorback because it was causing an issue. Razorback will now have it’s original Health bar. Hyena Change (Razorback mission only): An Orokin Cell farming exploit was brought to our attention by not only players, but also our internal flagging system when such a method is tripped for misuse. In short, players were forcing the Hyena’s to spawn infinitely by entering/exiting rooms knowing that their Orokin Cell drop rate is 100%. As a result of this misuse, the Orokin Cell drop rate for the Hyena’s in the Razorback mission will diminish the more you spawn, to still allow for multiple drop attempts but without giving away the entire cake. Please note that players who are trade banned due to triggering this exploit will be manually unbanned after this Hotfix. *Removed hack doors from the Razorback boss tileset. *Updated the Razorback Armada Inbox message with a more clarified message of what to do/where to go. *Fixed Razorback rockets hitting Warframes in Limbo’s Rift. *To reduce "droughts" between Fomorian/Razorback events, Grineer and Corpus now gain fractional progress towards *their construction projects while they are actively invading an opponent's location (i.e. earn progress over the *course of their attack regardless of whether they end up occupying the node at the end). *The Razorback Armada now has a lore entry in the Codex to show you its drops! *Reduced the Razorback Cipher cost from 3500 Polymer Bundle to 1500 Polymer Bundle. Back in May of this year we made numerous fixes towards the Razorback Armada, and with another Armada to appear soon we took a second look at the *Polymer friction involved with this non-useable Blueprint. *Fomorians & Razorbacks now use the Tactical Alert format in the World State Window. *Increased the Divine Will Razorback's trigger volume in the boss arena to activate when all players enter the room instead of just within the four pillars. *Introduced in the Divine Will Tactical Alert. }} See also *Tactical Alert *Denial Bursa *Drover Bursa *Isolator Bursa *Fomorian Sabotage de::Razorback es:Razorback Category:Enemies Category:Update 18 Category:Corpus Category:Boss Category:Robotic